Two Boyfriends
by Pattesa Oddes
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, dijatuhi cinta dua orang; dilamar sebagai kekasih oleh keduanya. Bagai dapat durian runtuh. Bagai jatuh tertimpa tangga. Bagai makan buah simalakama. Shonen-ai, OOC, Typos, AU, Don't Like? Don't Read! RnR, if U like.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Boyfriends**

**By:**

Pattesa Oddes

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre**: Friendship and Romance.

**Warning**: Cerita Pasaran, Typos, OOC, AU, Shonen-ai, fluff, and many mores.

**Rate**: Teen.

**Pair**: tebak? #smirk

Pattesa Note: Hai, lama tak nongol saya malah buat cerita baru...emang author gaje. Gomen, tapi tangan Pattesa gatel buat nulis fik laen...hehe.

Ok, Update ngaret untuk fic saya yang laen–klo saya emang punya fic laen sih. Tapi kayaknya cerita saya udah _end_ semua dehXDD.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

"Aku menyukaimu, Namikaze Naruto. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Mata seorang Namikaze Naruto membulat lebar—selebar yang ia bisa—mendengar pernyataan cinta dadakan dari seorang pemuda. Pemuda jangkung berambut merah, bermata hijau, tanpa alis. Dan satu lagi,_ flat face_-nya jangan ketinggalan.

Di tengah hiruk-pikuk ratusan saksi mata yang menyaksikan acara pernyataan cinta sesama cowok—cowok keren menembak cowok: kuning, berisik, ramen-_holic_, dengan gurat-gurat kucing di pipinya— Naruto (sang korban) hanya bisa bereaksi: berkedip, melebar, kedip, melebar, kedip, melebar—dan seterusnya.

Harusnya, saat istirahat yang berharga ini dilakukan untuk menghadapi seporsi besar makanan ber-lemak—bernama ramen— segelas jumbo jus jeruk, bercanda dengan Kiba, serta Shikamaru yang lebih sering tidur mati (dan baru bangun kalau Kiba menciumnya) sepanjang umur hidupnya. Serta me-natapi siswi-siswi kelas sebelah yang imut-imut.

Tapi kenyataannya, ia malah menghadapi lamaran 'menjadi seorang kekasih'. Yang bahkan lebih berat dari pada Ujian Nasional tahun depan.

Demi Guru Guy yang dipuja sepanjang masa oleh anak muridnya! Naruto itu cowok—_yeah_, sudah diketahui dari deskripsi di atas—dan, yang 'bilang cinta' adalah: pemuda terkeren di sekolah, anak konglongmerat yang punya fans cewek yang luar biasa banyaknya.

Dan ternyata pemuda itu menyukai—

DIRINYA!? Haah, mimpi apa semalam hingga ada seorang jejaka tampan melamar dirinya?

Setelah harus berpikir sepuluh kali (tambah enam, kali tiga), akhirnya si pirang manis—yang sedari tadi menganut sistem _mingkem is gold_—itu pun_ me-remove_ 'Naruto mode _offline_-nya.'

Dan dengan jeniusnya, ia kemudian menggunakan Jurus: _**one hundred step— **_milik masyarakat umum di dunia ini kalau sedang terdesak. Secepat guntur, Naruto pergi dari hadapan si cowok ber-_eye liner._ Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan miliknya yang kadar kerumitannya sangat susah dipecahkan.

Naruto tidak hanya minggat dari hadapan si surai merah dan dari tatapan berbagai murid-murid yang melihat adegan langka tersebut.

Tapi ia juga kabur dari sekolah.

Jujur, ia tak sanggup menjalani sisa sekolah hari ini. Ia butuh menghilang sejenak. Dan bolos adalah kata yang tepat.

Yeah, akhirnya seorang Naruto bolos sekolah.

Bagaimana kalau_ Kaa-san_ si pirang nanti marah?

Ne, cukup salahkan pemuda jangkung bernama Gaara. Bermarga Sabaku. Anak kelas 2 IPA 1. Yang tiap hari mengendarai Lamborhgini merah.

Kepada pemuda tampan itulah semua ini harus ditimpakan!

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, di hari Selasa cerah karena kemarau tengah melanda Indonesia (apa hubungan-nya?). Naruto berjalan santai memasuki gedung sekolahnya yang megah sambil menenteng _Skate Board_ Putih miliknya. Ia menghela nafas prihatin melihat pandangan sinis para murid cewek yang berpapasan dengannya. Pasti karena kejadian kemarin.

"Cih, Si Namikaze itu sok jual mahal sekali," cibir salah satu murid perempuan.

"Kok, bisa ya... seorang Gaara-senpai beralih haluan menjadi _Gay_. Pasti si Naruto itu pake susuk!" sahut siswi yang lain dengan pedas.

"Apa menariknya cowok pirang berisik dan agak bodoh itu," ledek yang lainnya. "Coba kalau aku yang dilamar Gaara-_kun_ jadi pacarnya, aahh..."

Naruto mencoba menahan emosinya supaya tidak berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada murid-murid perempuan itu.

'Sabar-sabar. Mereka itu cewek, jangan diladeni omongan cabe mereka,' ucapnya dalam hati.

Naruto sampai ke kelasnya dengan semangat separuh terbuang di udara. Sakit hati melihat cewek-cewek yang harusnya menjadi target calon pacarnya malah membencinya—Karena alasan tidak wajar; mereka menganggap Naruto saingan untuk mendapatkan hati Gaara, sang ketua basket sekolah.

"_Ohayou, Minna_..." Naruto berkata sembari berjalan ke bangkunya di baris paling belakang.

"_Ohayou_, Naruto. Ayo keluarkan semangatmu. Mari kita buka hari yang baru. Mari kita tebarkan senyum lebar ke seluruh dunia!" teriak Lee penuh semangat psikopat.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya sambil memandang Lee, seolah ia makhluk asing dari planet terluar Bima Sakti. "Lee, kelasmu kan bukan di sini?"

"Ah, pertanyaan yang bagus, Naruto. Aku ke sini untuk bertemu sang putri, calon kekasihku." mata Lee berbinar-binar seperti lampu lalu-lintas. Ia menatap seorang gadis berambut _pink_ yang tengah menatap cermin dari bermenit-menit yang lalu.

"Aku bukan calon kekasihmu, urakan!" teriakan yang diiringi sebuah kamus bahasa Spanyol setebal tiga ratus halaman di _service_ ke wajah Lee.

Brakk!

Namun sayang, Lee terlalu jago sehingga dengan mudahnya ia menangkap buku yang menurutnya ringan tersebut— karena latihan privat volly(memakai barbel) bersama guru Guy.

"Kutangkap cintamu, Sakura-_Hime_," ucap Lee sambil mencium buku itu dengan bibir tebalnya berkali-kali. Ia juga mengendus bau harum Sakura yang seolah tertinggal di buku itu. "Harum Sakura-_Hime_, tak akan pernah lekang oleh waktu."

Grrr! Sakura mulai hilang rasa sabar. "Kalau kau tidak kembali ke kelasmu sekarang. Ku pastikan..." Sakura menggantung kalimatnya, tapi _gesture_ tangannya sudah bersiap untuk mengangkat meja miliknya.

Tanpa perlu perintah orang ketiga, keempat dan keenam, seorang Rock Lee paham bahwa UKS tengah menantinya kalau ia terus berlama-lama di kelas Bahasa. "_Bye, My Baby... Sayonara _panas!" Lee melambai-lambai, sambil pergi dari situ dengan setengah hati. Ia hendak menangis karena sedih diusir calon kekasihnya itu. Tapi mau apa lagi, ia juga tidak mau berakhir di toilet... ehem, di UKS maksudnya.

Kelas Bahasa kembali tentram seperti sedia kala; Sakura kembali melanjutkan aktifitas bercermin, Shikamaru masih saja setia dengan tidur matinya, Shino masih mempererat hubungannya dengan serangga, Chouji masih meyakinkan perutnya bahwa ia masih bisa melahap tiga bungkus keripik kentang ukuran satu kilo, serta beberapa siswa lain yang masih sibuk dengan urusan duniawi lainnya. Dan jangan amnesiakan Naruto yang menghela nafas sepanjang yang ia bisa.

Duduk di bangkunya, Naruto kemudian berkomat-kamit sendiri, "Kuharap aku tak akan bertemu si rambut merah saat jam istirahat nanti. Kuharap ia tidak dendam denganku. Kuharap ia amnesia dan lupa perihal kemarin. Kuharap gadis-gadis itu berhenti memandang sinis padaku yang ganteng ini. Kuharap..." Naruto terus menghaturkan harapan-harapannya, meskipun jelas harapan itu tak akan terkabul.

Jelas, karena takdir tak akan setuju dengan harapan-harapan yang dipinta si pirang. Takdir punya alurnya sendiri, yang pasti lebih mengasyikan untuk disimak.

.

.

.

Iruka-_sensei_ berjalan masuk ke kelas Bahasa diiringi seorang pemuda jangkung di sampingnya—sepertinya banyak sekali pemuda berpostur jangkung yang sekolah di sini.

Para murid perempuan terpekik histeris, ada yang terkikik tidak jelas, mengeluarkan lenguhan aneh yang _absurd _dan berkedip puluhan kali saat menatap pemuda super_ awesome_ pangkat _perfect_ di depan kelas tersebut.

Bahkan sampai-sampai Sakura hampir membanting cermin sakral peninggalan neneknya saking kegirangan.

"Ehem! Baiklah, sebelum _Sensei_ memulai pelajaran. _Sensei_ akan memperkenalkan murid baru di kelas ini," Iruka-_sensei_ menjelaskan sejenak. "Teman kalian ini pindahan dari London. Nah untuk lebih jelasnya, Uchiha-_san_, silahkan perkenalkan diri."

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." hening cukup lama, semua orang di kelas tersebut membatu sejenak. Apakah perkenalan Pemuda berambut Raven itu hanya sebatas nama saja— Padahal para gadis lajang tersebut ingin tahu: Nomor telepon, alamat Facebook, twitter, hobi, makanan kesukaan, jenis underwear yang sering digunakan si pemuda yang masih berstatus rahasia tersebut.

Sedangkan sang pemuda yang membuat penasaran tersebut malah menatap figur di bangku paling belakang—yang menatapnya balik dengan wajah masam, semasam jeruk nipis— sepertinya pemuda berambut kuning jeruk itu gerah ditatap se-seduktif itu oleh seorang yang akan menjadi teman barunya.

Sasuke menyeringai sedikit, dan kemudian melanjutkan, "Dan aku menyukai pemuda pirang yang duduk di bangku paling belakang. Ia harus menjadi kekasihku!" Sasuke dengan entengnya menunjuk Naruto. Membuat yang ditunjuk terperangah.

Murid perempuan membuka mulutnya tanpa suara, ditambah ekspresi histeris. Murid lelaki hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berkata, "Oh, Jashin-sama!"

"E—Ehh, pe-perkenalan ya-yang ba-bagus, U-uchiha-san," Ucap Iruka-sensei dengah patah-patah sambil tertawa hambar, ia menyeka keringat di pelipisnya. Tak menyangka harus bertemu murid aneh lainnya sepanjang menjadi seorang guru SMA. "Si-silahkan, du-duduk di ba-bangku yang disediakan."

"Hn."

Naruto mengangkat tangannya, menginterupsi. Ia ingin memberitahukan sesuatu pada sang guru, "Ya, Naruto, ada apa?" tanya sang guru sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum normal.

Sasuke menyeringai sambil berkata dalam hati, 'Jadi nama Si _Blondie_ itu Naru-_chan_, yaa.'

"Sepertinya saya sakit, _Sensei. _Bolehkah saya ke UKS?" Naruto melirik Sasuke yang menyeringai tidak jelas, dan kemudian ia berkata lagi, "a-atau langsung saja saya minta ijin untuk tidak sekolah hari ini."

Dan sepertinya... Namikaze Naruto berniat kabur lagi.

.

.

.

Akhir kata... **TAMAT**—

.

.

.

.

—PLAK!

.

.

.

.

.

Oke, deh...** To be Continued** ajahh XD.

**Pattesa Note**: Gomen, yaa. Kalau ceritanya rada pasaran dan membosankan. Salahin tangan Pattesa yang gatel untuk nulis cerita baru XDD.

Review yaaa, para Senpai, Kohai, reader. Sumbang ide boleh, sumbang duit, makanan, Uke, sumbang Fanfic. Kirim aja post burung hantu ke author newbe bin gaje ini.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre**: Friendship and Romance.

**Warning**: Cerita Pasaran, bahasa inggris bergrammar salah, Typos, OOC, AU, Shonen-ai, fluff, and many mores.

**Rate**: Teen.

**Pair**: tebak? #double smirk

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

Tak-Tik-Tok.

Bunyi jam weker di kamar Naruto. Si Pirang gelisah. Otaknya tengah berpikir keras.

Absen. Bolos. Ijin sakit parah; Ijin karena ada keluarga yang meninggal—Itu sih mendoakan namanya.

Apa yang harus diperbuatnya!? Si pirang dilema bagai makan buah Naga—plak!—buah Simalakama, maksudnya. Ia dilema antara pergi menuntut ilmu— dan main-main—atau tidak masuk sekolah saja.

'Selena Gomez, beri aku petunjuk!' batinnya error.

Naruto mulai mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, depresi. Ia tak ingin masuk ke sekolah, yang di dalamnya terdapat dua makhluk sukar ditebak, yang dengan semena-mena (mengancam lebih tepatnya) minta menjadi kekasih kepada dirinya yang ganteng ini.

Pun begitu, dia juga tidak ingin tidak sekolah. Ia sudah kebanyakan ijin, bolos, pura-pura sakit—pura-pura mati aja yang belum.

Apa dia pindah sekolah saja? Sekalian pindah ke luar bumi.

Bolak-balik dari tempat tidurnya, ke meja belajar—menulis surat, membacanya, lalu membuangnya; menulis surat lagi, membacanya, lalu membuangnya dan seterusnya— lalu ke lemari pakaian; ke depan cermin, lalu ke lemari pakaian lagi—mengambil seragamnya, lalu membantingnya masuk puluhan kali.

Ia galau.

"Apa yang mesti kulakukan," ujarnya pada diri sendiri. "Aku tidak ingin sekolah ... TAPI HARI INI ADA ULANGAN!"

"Naruto!" suara feminim seseorang membuyarkan narasi tunggalnya di depan cermin— dengan pose rambut yang seksi berantakan, wajah menekuk dengan kedua tangan mengacung ke atas.

"_Kaa-san_," Naruto menoleh, mendapati ibunya yang yang cantik berada di ambang pintu. "Iya sebentar lagi Naru ke bawah.

Kushina, sang ibu mengerutkan kening, "Kau ngelantur yaa..." si ibu memasuki kamarnya dengan perlahan. Menyeretnya dari cermin ke tempat tidur.

"Eh, _Kaa-san_, aku kan mau ke sekolah..." Naruto berkata setengah hati. Tapi senang juga melihat ibunya malah merebahkan ia ke bantal—bukan menyeretnya mandi dan memaksanya cepat-cepat mengenakan pakaian seperti biasanya.

Kerutan di wajah si ibu— plak!—di dahinya makin banyak. "Kau makin ngelantur, Naruto. Sudah, cepatlah tidur."

Eh? Kenapa ibunya begitu baik hari ini. Tidak membolehkannya sekolah. Apakah Naruto melupakan sesuatu? Mungkinkah ia sakit sehingga ibunya memaksanya untuk tidur dari pada menceburkannya ke bak mandi?

"_Kaa-san_ tidak marah yaa, kalau Naruto tidak sekolah hari ini?" Naruto bertanya, ketika ibunya menyelimuti-nya dengan selimut tebal dan membenarkan letak bantal di kepalanya.

"Naruto, sepertinya kamu benar-benar _ngelantur_ tingkat wahid," ibunya menyodorkan sebuah benda ke arah pandangannya. "ini jam dua belas malam, Sayang!"

Hah!

**Two Boyfriends© Pattesa Oddes**

—**¤—**

"Kenapa wajah lo?" pertanyaan itu dilontarkan seorang pemuda yang masih sekandung dengannya, ketika berpapasan di kamar mandi utama keluarga Namikaze.

Naruto melirik kakaknya dengan lesu. Ia sudah melihat tampangnya di cermin tadi. Sungguh _awesome _(baca:kebalikannya). Naruto menggeleng, ia tak mau cuap-cuap dulu, dan malahan pergi dari hadapan sang kakak.

"Cih, sinting! Diberi perhatian malah dicuekin, Dasar _Katrok_!" Kyuubi Namikaze mencibir adiknya—Sambil mengulum sikat gigi.

—

—

Suasana di meja makan terasa _awkward_, dengan ketiga saudara mengelilingi meja makan—Ayah dan ibunya belum bangun sepertinya.

"Wajahmu kenapa, Naruto?" Ino Namikaze yang baru selesai memasak nasi goreng dan telur dadar duduk—menambah daftar satu orang lagi yang duduk di meja itu—Kakak tertua Naruto itu prihatin melihat dua lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

"Alah, paling-paling karena kebanyakan nonton Wrong Turn _ama_ Saw," celetuk Kyuubi yang terus mengunyah makanan miliknya. Cuek, dan tidak mau bagi-bagi sama saudaranya yang lain.

"Kyuu, Kenapa kamu sarapan seperti itu di pagi hari! Dan dari mana kamu dapat makanan aneh itu?"

"Tsk! Peduli setan! Perut, perut gue! Yang beli duit gue! Banyak bacot lo!" selorohnya. Sambil mengambil satu tusuk sate lagi, dan meminum stroberi _ice_ dicampur soda dengan topping coklat yang sangat banyak.

"Sudahlah, _un_," suara gadis lain mengenengahi. Ia memakan salad-nya pelan-pelan. "kalian ini tidak bisa tenang yaa kalau makan. Dan kau, Kyuubi, sopanlah sedikit pada kakakmu."

Cih, Kyuubi, pemuda alay—plak—Saudara lelakinya yang barbar berhenti berkata sadis. Ia memulai kembali menunya yang lain dari yang lain dengan tenang—dan terburu-buru bagai orang yang makan dengan _style_ kesurupan.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" kali ini Deidara yang berbicara, kembaran Ino itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kasih sayang. Tidak seperti Kyuubi yang _nyolot_ dan menatap garang pada Naruto—seolah takut si pirang meminta jatah sate dan minuman nyelenehnya yang tinggal setetes.

"Anu—" Naruto memulai, tapi tidak jadi. "Ahhh, Naru, tidak apa-apa kok." si pirang tersenyum sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang sedikit gatal—Eh, sepertinya ia lupa keramas.

"Ya, sudah. Habiskan makananmu, kau harus cepat ke sekolah, bukan?" Naruto mengangguk. Deidara meliriknya lagi. "Sepertinya kau sakit, Apa hari ini Naruto mau diantar _Nee-chan_?"

"Tidak perlu kok, _Nee-chan_. Naru pakai _skate board_ aja." si pirang menggeleng. Kemauan Naruto yang terbesar adalah tidak perlu pergi ke sekolah karena bencana dan takdir yang sesat menunggunya dalam wujud dua pemuda jangkung nan mempesona.

—

—

"Heh, beneran lo gak apa-apa?"

Naruto melirik kakak lelakinya itu dengan pandangan bosan. "Sumpah, Kyuu-nii yang keren tapi menyebalkan. Aku tidak apa-apa," Naruto berkata lagi, "Bisa tidak sih Kyuu-nii tidak menggunakan bahasa 'Lo-Gue'?"

"Nggak!" Kyuubi menjitak lembut adik paling bontotnya itu. "Itu udah ciri khas gue, Naru sayang bin nyebelin. Lagian gue pakai bahasa Keraton—Indonesia yang baku, baik dan benar—hanya dalam kondisi tertentu. Segala hal di dalamnya termasuk isinya mutlak."

Naruto meleletkan lidah, ia tidak mengerti bahasa dewa sang kakak. Ketika si pirang hendak berangkat dengan menggendong tas ranselnya, ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Kyuu-_nii_ ke kampus jalan kaki, yaa?"

Kyuubi menatap adiknya—dan sepatu kets miliknya yang talinya belum diikat dengan benar.

"Gue naik angkot!" jawab Kyuubi sekenanya. Naruto hampir terpeleset.

"A-angkot?"

_Emang_ di Jepang ada angkot?

"Atau becak, yaa?" tanya Kyuubi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengikat tali sepatunya dengan hati-hati, penuh rumus, detail, konkrit, ketelitian dan penghayatan tak tercela. "Yap, selesai!"

"Kyuu-_nii_ kan bisa ikut Dei-_neechan_ atau Ino-_neechan_. Kenapa—"

"Terus gue mesti bilang WOW gitu," balasnya kampret. "Jangan _katrok_ deh, Naru-sayang. Gue gak mau di antar mobil. Ckkk, nanti ketahuan deh gue Namikaze!"

"Kakak kan memang Namikaze."

"Gue Kurama," ucap Kyubii dengan tidak logisnya. " Ingat itu! Kalo lo ketemu gue di jalan, pura-pura nggak kenal aja ama gue." Kyuubi menghilang di balik pintu dengan teriakan menggelegar dari luar.

"Hei, Angkot, Angkot. ANGKOOOT!"

Sepertinya dunia sudah terbentur. Dan jadi autis.

—

—

Pucuk di cinta ulam pun tiba! Naruto akhirnya sampai di sekolah tercinta dengan perasaan terbelah jadi empat.

Dia menggenggam seutas—plak!— setangkai mawar merah dengan kelopak bunga yang sangat tebal di tangannya—Dan, untuk apakah mawar merah nan cantik jelita di tangan si pirang ini? (itu pertanyaan-nya).

Jemari lentik tangan kanannya menyentuh mawar itu...

Dan kemudian mencabut helai kelopaknya—

Satu, dua, tiga, dan seterusnya. Dengan komat-kamit beruntun dari bibir sewarna buah plum itu.

"Kabur atau masuk sekolah ... bolos atau masuk sekolah ... ijin sakit atau masuk sekolah ... pura-pura sakit terus masuk UKS atau masuk sekolah..."

"Naruto!" tangan seseorang membentur bahunya keras. Naruto terkejut, mawar yang kelopak merahnya tinggal beberapa helai itu terjatuh ke tanah dan tak sengaja terinjak.

"LEE! Kau membuang satu Yen-KU!

—

—

Suasana tenang di dalam kelas tidak membuat si pirang senang. Ia berkeringat dingin, gurat wajahnya gelisah. Dengan gerak patah-patah, Naruto kemudian melirik ke arah kiri.

"Sa—sasuke, bisa tidak jangan memandangiku seperti itu? Lihatlah ke depan," pinta Naruto sambil melirik kembali ke arah papan tulis.

"Untuk apa? Sedangkan ada yang lebih menarik dari pada pelajaran di depan kelas," sahut Sasuke kalem.

Naruto memijit keningnya.

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak, aku gila!"

"Kalau kau gila, sini aku obati. Aku adalah penawar dari segala rasa ketidakwarasan," ucapnya merayu—Sungguh rayuan paling tidak jelas sedunia.

"Cukup diam. Dan biarkan aku belajar! Anko-Sensei akan memberikan pertanyaan dadakan setelah ini!" rutuk Naruto dalam suara pelan yang menyayat hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal 'pertanyaan'. 'Penyataanku' yang kemarin siang itu sungguhan, Naruto."

"Maksudmu tentang ketidakwarasanmu dan kebenar-an tentang kau kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa di London."

"Bukan! Tapi tentang perkataanku bahwa kau harus menjadi kekasihku. Bagaimana?" Sasuke mendekat ke arah Naruto secara sembunyi-sembunyi, jauh dari jangkauan sang _Sensei _yang masih serius menuliskan sesuatu di _white board _sana. "Tapi apa pun jawaba-nmu... Kau sudah mutlak jadi milikku, _Blondie_."

Hembusan nafas dan desisan Sasuke seperti desahan yang mengandung nafsu, membuat bulu kuduk Naruto bergoyang. Ia terpekik di kursinya. Mengakibatkan _Sensei _yang tengah menjelaskan Sejarah Jepang menoleh karena terganggu.

"Namikaze Naruto! Sekali lagi kau membuat kegaduhan, kau harus keluar dari kelasku. _Wakarimasuka_?" desisan tajam kata-kata sang _Sensei_ mengena sekali ke lambung Naruto.

Ditambah lagi tatapan tajam teman-temannya yang menyakiti mata si _Blondie_ yang tidak minus—iris mata teman-temannya seolah mengatakan, _'Nih anak rese banget, udah enak tidur dibacain dongeng, malah ganggu!'_

"_Ha'i, Se-sensei_." Naruto mengangguk. Ia melirik sebal pada pemuda di sampingnya yang memasang tampang maha rupawan. Dasar bunglon!

Naruto mencoba merilekskan badannya kembali. Tapi derit pelan kursi di sebelah membuyarkan sistem otak kirinya.

Sasuke dan kursinya mendekat ke meja Naruto. Membuat mulut si pirang berdesis sebal. Dia mengeluarkan bunyi 'Hus-hus' mengusir Sasuke yang seolah ingin menempeli badannya.

'Kenapa Anko-Sensei tak menyadari makhluk di sebelahnya ini menggila?' Naruto berteriak dalam hati.

"Naruto..." Sasuke mendesah seksi (lagi) di telinganya—si pirang merinding beralasan— ia ingin menggeser badannya. Tapi dinding sebelah kanan dan di belakangnya tak bisa berkompromi, tak mau bergerak sejengkal pun demi Naruto.

"Jadilah milikku..." bibir Sasuke menyentuh telinga Naruto yang sensitif. "Aku bisa membahagiakanmu—"

Dia berkata perlahan dan penuh penekanan.

"Kau tahu—" bibir itu mengecup lembut telinga tan-nya.

"Aku seorang _Sex God_. Hn—Aku bisa memuaskan dahaga tubuhmu yang kesepian, Naruto." hembusannya beralih ke lehernya.

Ya, Tuhan! Naruto bisa mati kejang-kejang kalau terus -menerus mendengar dendang ajaran sesat bertajuk 'menuju buka baju' milik sang Uchiha. Pemuda berambut raven ini pasti gila! Ia pasti kabur dari salah satu kebun binatang di kota London.

Brakkk!

Naruto berdiri mendadak, membuat kursinya berdecit keras dan mejanya hampir terjungkal ke depan. Semua pasang mata meliriknya penuh minat.

Anko-_Sensei_ berbalik dengan gurat sebal di wajahnya. Ia hendak menyuruh Naruto keluar dari kelasnya. Tapi si pirang terlebih dulu berucap, "Anko-_Sensei_, le-lebih baik aku di keluarkan saja dari pelajaran Anda!"

—

—

Sejuknya AC di perpustakaan membuat mata Naruto hampir menutup. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya sebentar supaya menghilangkan kantuknya, lalu melihat jam dinding di depannya. Sudah tiga puluh menit lewat seratus si pirang mendekam di gudang buku—perpustakaan itu—dengan sebuah buku tebal tergolek di meja, terbuka di halaman tiga ratus.

Naruto beranjak dari bangku tempat ia duduk sedari tadi, mengembalikan buku bacaannya—Dongeng Pangeran Panda VS Pangeran Ayam yang dibaca sejak tadi— dan melangkah ke arah petugas Perpustakaan, mengambil kartu ID-nya.

Keluar dari perpustakaan, ia disuguhi pemandangan menggugah iman. Bukan dari beberapa murid perempuan berpakaian Cheerleader— dengan rok mini yang tertiup angin nakal yang sepoi-sepoi meny-apa lorong yang cukup berisik itu.

Tapi dari arah ujung koridor, di mana beberapa murid IPA yang baru selesai main basket bermuculan. Ada satu sosok—momok menakutkan—yang membuat Naruto berharap tiba-tiba ada lubang di sekitar sini dan menendang sosok itu ke dalamnya.

Paling belakang, jauh dari teman-temannya ia berjalan sendirian. Tubuh jangkungnya dengan seragam basket, serta surai merahnya basah terkulai lembut—disebabkan beberapa waktu lalu ia menumpahkan air mineral ke kepalanya. Membuat pekik histeris berhasrat duniawi dari kaum hawa yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengan si Sabaku.

Cuek, itulah ekspresi yang ditunjukan Sabaku Gaara, Ketua Basket, anak Konglongmerat, si Jenius Matematika, dan Julukan lainnya yang membuat para murid perempuan bagai terminum obat peransang permanen dibuatnya—jangan lupakan para kaum Adam yang juga merasa iri hati, iri jantung serta iri mata.

Sosok paling belakang itu adalah momok bagi seorang Namikaze Naruto, yang membuat Sekolah bagaikan di Neraka dan membolos serasa di Surga.

Berpura-pura tidak melihat, Naruto berjalan kembali. Ia menatap langit-langit koridor dengan terkesima—seolah-olah _Spiderman_ sedang nemplok di situ. Tapi ekor mata Naruto tak mau bekerja sama. Ia masih saja melirik pemuda yang berjalan berlawanan arah itu.

Gaara berhenti berjalan tepat ketika Naruto hampir di tikungan—dan hampir menabrak tembok di depannya karena terlalu berhalusinasi dengan langit-langit—Pemuda bersurai merah marun itu berbalik menghadap si pirang dan berkata, "Naruto—"

Si pirang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk balapan, ketika bibir tipis Gaara melafalkan kata selanjutnya, "Ini—"

Dan, Wusss! Hilanglah Naruto dari hadapan si Jangkung dengan suara tapak sepatu yang bergema sepanjang koridor. Jangan lupakan suara cempreng Naruto yang berteriak, "Toloong! _Helllppp meeeh! The guy with the red hair wanna rape my body..._kyaaa!"

Mata emerald Gaara memandangi Naruto yang berlari kesetanan. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah benda ber-bentuk persegi. "Aku kan hanya ingin mengembalikan ini..." ucap Gaara, tak mengerti akan kelakuan calon 'ehem-ehemnya'.

Padahal ia hanya ingin mengembalikan kartu Perpus-takaan Naruto yang terjatuh akibat hobi ngelantur si Blondie, cengengesan pada langit-langit.

.

.

.

Naruto kembali ke kelasnya dalam keadaan yang menggenaskan; wajah kuyu, nafas terengah, keringatan dan bibir terbuka layaknya minta bibir lain menempel di sana.

Si pirang yang dalam mode: Naruto keringatan namun seksi itu menatap pemandangan dalam kelasnya. Ia melirik jam dinding untuk ke sekian kali dalam hari ini. Dan tercengang saat menyadari kalau sudah jam istirahat.

WOW! Ke mana saja dirinya selama ini?

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke berbagai sudut dan tak menemukan pemuda bermata onix dengan mulut 'ber-kamus vulgar' di mana pun, si pirang bernafas lega. Hanya ada beberapa anak laki-laki dan lima belas anak perempuan yang bergosip tentang si anak baru dan kapten basket.

Cih! Naruto mendesis sebal. Kenapa harus Si Mata Panda dan Si Rambut Mirip Pantat Unggas yang digosipkan! Kenapa gadis-gadis itu tidak menggosip-kan dirinya saja? Kenapa mereka tak menggosipkan kucing betina sekolah yang baru melahirkan saja? Kenapa bukan tukang sapu sekolahnya yang baru dapat undian tisu toilet saja yang mereka gosipkan? Kenapa harus dua makhluk fana yang sesat itu!?

Sungguh dunia yang memang tak selebar daun pete tidak bertindak adil baginya—si paling _bontot_ di keluarga Namikaze.

"Naruto..."

Belum lagi ia melangkah. Belum lagi mensterilkan detak jantungnya. Belum lagi pikiran warasnya terkumpul. Makhluk bersurai merah dengan tubuh menjulang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas Bahasa.

Para murid laki-laki mendengus ketika melihat karakter di depan mereka. Sedang yang perempuan hampir tidak bisa bernafas, melupakan di mana letak hidung dan mulai bernafas lewat mulut. Mereka megap-megap bagai menghisap Karbondioksida bercampur Nitrogen saking kegirangannya melihat salah satu pangeran yang mereka gosipkan kini berada di hadapan mereka.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini..."

Wajah yang sebelumnya terkesiap, kini merona kembali—wajah Naruto kembali seperti semula. Jadi ia hanya salah paham saja sejak tadi. Sungguh sangat _katrok_!

Dengan kelegaan yang amat sangat, Naruto mengambil kartu ID-nya—ia salah sangka rupanya. Si Sabaku ternyata bukan ingin menagih jawaban dari teka-teki lamaran cintanya kemarin.

Tepat saat tangan Naruto menyentuh kartu ID-nya, Gaara menarik jemari tan tersebut. Membuat tubuh Naruto tak seimbang, sehingga terjatuh ke pelukan si surai merah dengan perlahan.

Puluhan pasang mata menonton drama yang bisa menyaingi kepopuleran 'Twillight Saga' itu. Terpukau? Geregetan malah!

"Aku tidak tahan lagi..." ucap Gaara dalam suara pelan yang sesak. Ia memeluk Naruto erat, tak mau melepaskan Naruto yang mempunyai gelagat ingin kabur menggunakan 'jurus melesat tanpa bayangan'.

"Sebentar saja, Naru..."

Tapi tak bisa, Naruto risih, penyakit lari-larinya ingin keluar—kambuh—Belum lagi teriakan tidak suka dari dara-dara jomlo yang mengagung-agungkan si kapten basket. Mereka merelakan apa pun demi bisa menggantikan posisi Naruto saat ini.

Bukannya suka—Mana ada seorang lelaki ganteng seperti si pirang sumringah diperlakukan seperti ini—Naruto malah gerah, benci, puyeng. Bayangkan saja, Gaara yang rambutnya basah; masih mengenakan seragam basket yang penuh keringat memeluknya, Hah! Tidak!

Memang sih, si surai merah marun tidak bau, dia harum malah. Sepertinya keringatnya tidak apek, bau yang menguar dari tubuh si jangkung didefinisikan Naruto sebagai campuran apel dan mint. Tapi—

—Ia lelaki saudara-saudara!

ARRGH!

'Selena Gomez, bantu aku!' batinnya berteriak, Error!

.

Dan—

.

.

—**TAMAT**...

.

.

.

.

.

PLAKKK!

.

.

.

.

.

Oke deh, di **To be Continued** ajaaaaah!

.

.

.

**Special Thanks:**

**kurama. red99, Dobe Hilang, Mitsuki Ota, No Name, mommiji aki, Strawberry'Lawllipop, Ciel-Kky30, namikaze shira, Earl Louisia vi Duivel, Iria-san, celanadalammulepas, Uchiha chucHan clyne, Rin Miharu-Uzu, yuki amano, Farenheit July, Miki-Kohai, Kutoka Mekuto, Chooteisha Yori, Momo, Seo Shin Yeong, Namikaze Noah. **

**Pattesa Note**: Makasih yaa, teman-teman udah baca dan review cerita Pattesa, Pattesa bahagia banget ada yang baca cerita gaje ini#peluk cium satu2.

Dan, Maaf ga bisa komen satu2 review kalian :')... tapi Pattesa udah simpen review kalian koq—buat penyemangat Pattesa :DD...Review kalian sungguh awesome!

Ne, review yaaaa...Reader, Kohai, Senpai. Pleaseee... Annonym Reader juga boleh, koq...Pattesa Welcome... :))


End file.
